Domino Effect
by Ocaria Sasaru
Summary: A long line of events tied to the same beginning. Where from one act or motion triggers each event.  This is what I call the DOMINO EFFECT.  :Rated T just in case:
1. Prelude

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto in any way, shape or form.**

I actually started this story several months ago, and I really liked it. So I just finished the first chapter and decided to post it.

I'm still effy on which pairing- or even if I am gonna use a pairing. I don't know. We'll see. This is just the prelude, so not much happens or is shown.

* * *

I used to hate the world.

When someone hurt me, I would hurt them.

I would get revenge.

I used to frown every day.

I used to ignore everyone around me.

I used to think no one mattered.

I used to think the world was absolutely pathetic and disgusting.

I used to hate people.

I used to hate life.

I used to think that everyone who smiled and was happy,

Even when it was a hard moment in life,

I used to think they were idiots.

But I used to be the idiot.

I don't hate the world,

I'm not entirely in love with it,

But I'm on good terms with the concept.

When some hurts me, I smile and turn the other cheek.

I will get revenge—by rubbing my victory in.

I try to smile at least once a day.

I make sure that I'm all ears to those around me,

No matter how silly.

People make the world go around.

The world isn't paradise, but it's not hell either.

Socialization is a good change.

I like living, thank you very much.

I think those who are who I used to be are idiots.

I think who I never will be and who I was got together and WHA-POW!

They had little who I Am.

I was the anti-social Fujimoto, Toshiko.

I will never be the perfectly peace loving Fujimoto, Toshiko.

I am Fujimoto Toshiko.


	2. Change is Good For the Soul

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.**_

_I'm sorry it's not a long chapter, but it is four pages. And like I stated in some of my other stories- I like to have a three page minimum**. **That way I can update faster. That and I'm sick- been sick for a while now, but that is besides the point. This story is in Toshiko's POV. So it's first person perspective. I actually think it is one of my better First Person Perspective stories. _**  
**

**

* * *

Change is Good for the Soul, After All**

The fresh scent of vanilla cake overpowered my will to sleep. Opening my eyes expecting to be flash-blinded by the Sun's rays of warming light, I was greeted by eyes of burnt sienna. "Ah!" Startled by the stranger's closeness I jerked my head back, only to knock it into the bark of the large oak tree. "Ugh…" I rubbed my aching head, not surprise by the headache I was getting.

"Ah! I'm sorry! I thought you might have collapsed from the heat! I'm sorry to have startled you!" The stranger scooted back a bit giving me room to move around in my personal space. Readjusting my position against the oak tree on the recently cut grass, I observed my vanilla cake smelling alarm clock.

Her skin was a dark peachy blush, a small noticeable difference from my pale peach complexion. She was a student at the ninja academy, and if my memory serves me right she sat a few rows in front of me; though I couldn't say from looking at her in the front. I smiled and shook my head lightly. "No worries. Though…" I bent forward, startling her, assuming she was the same girl in my class, she was always jumpy.

"W-what are you…?" She stuttered as I closed my eyes to concentrate on the smell as I sniffed her out. She definitely was the one smelling like the fresh goodness of vanilla cake.

Sighing in disappointment in lack of vanilla cake, I sighed. "So you're what smells like vanilla cake, huh? Oh well…" I muttered leaning back on the comfy oak. Bending my left knee up, I put my left arm on top, before looking back at the girl who seemed embarrassed. I raised my eye brow at her; she must have a low self-esteem…

"Oh! Y-yes, I'm sorry… I-I used… umm…some perfume t-this morning…" I smiled at her. I liked this girl, not in any romantic-way; her nervous was just too adorable.

"Well, with that kind of perfume you're sure to attract some nice sweet-tooth boys, I'm sure." I grinned making the girl go red and lowering her gaze to ground again. "Fujimoto, Toshiko." I stated out of the blue knocking her attention back to me.

"H-huh?"

"My name—Fujimoto, Toshiko." I saw her realizing what I meant and looked at bit embarrassed, again. I noticed her fiddling with her ponytail of her golden caramel locks of hair hanging over her shoulder. I took note of her habit of nervousness and embarrassment.

"Mori, Shizuka…" She mumbled looking down. Quiet forest huh? Cute. It really suited her. Though, now that I think about it… I remember Iruka-sensei mentioning that name on our attendance roster.

"Cute name…" I added, before realizing a very important fact. "Hey, Mori-san, isn't class in session now? Why are you outside?"

She seemed surprised by my question, if not confused. "Fujimoto-san… class has been over for three hours now." I stared at her, silence coming over me. A few moments passed before it finally sunk in.

I couldn't help but burst out laughing at my stupidity. "Oh man, that means I slept all day! Wait till Naruto hears `bout this!" I glanced at Shizuka and noticed her curious frown when I mention Naruto. I see… so she must not be fond of him…

"Naruto…? You're friends with him?" She asked surprised; it caught my attention she wasn't as shy as she was when I woke up. "But isn't he a troublemaker and mean?"

I laughed; my antics were obviously making this girl baffled. I laughed. I just laughed. The concept of Naruto and _mean_? This girl is too funny! "Oh dear lordy! Naruto being _mean_? Man that's a good one!"

She stared at me, tilted her head to the side. "You mean… he's n-not?"

Regaining my composer, I gave a lopsided grin. "He may be an idiot, and a little hot headed. He can be a bit rude, but it's all unintentional; but Naruto is nowhere near mean. Who told you that?" I inquired, though I'm pretty sure it was her parents. It always starts with the adults.

She flushed a bit before playing with her hair again. "M-my parents…" So she stutters when she's nervous…. Well the fact it was her parents wasn't a surprise, and if she defends her parents wouldn't surprise me all that much either. "But he always gets in trouble a-and talks back to the adults…He gets into fights…"

Sighing, I shook my head in my displeasure. "Yea, it usually is…" I looked her in the eyes with my displeasure not even thinking about hiding itself. "Mori-san, Naruto is a good guy, a good friend. You'll be surprise if you talk to him. He's not the bad guy people think he is. Anyway, I got to go." I stood up and stretched, Shizuka still sitting there in deep thought.

"So, yaa~, I'll see you in class tomorrow Mori-san! I wish you luck on the exams!" I smiled at her, before walking off. It bothered me that she thought Naruto that way, though I hope she might take my advice. Change is good for the soul.

I stopped in the middle of the walk home, and stared up at the mix of splattered colors on the large canvas sky. My ruby eyes settling on the cotton clouds sponging the painted sunset. With a weak smile I muttered my motto. "Yea, change is good for the soul."

* * *

The foul smell of strong fancy perfume knocked my senses into ambushing me with the sudden wave of nausea. Jerking up from my sleep position, I glared at the squealing girls cooing over the _Cool and Magnificent Sasuke Uchiha_. I totally would rather smell vanilla cake than scents that could over kill roaches that are radioactive; I looked around the classroom that was filled with more students than when I first got here. A certain orange wearing blonde caught my eye; I could help but stare at Naruto with a blank look. I couldn't glare at the boy—he finally passed the exams, even if it took all day and night. However, that is the very reason why I'm sleep deprived.

The racket only increased when Ino and Sakura entered the classroom with their stupid little competition with each other over Sasuke. I sat back in my seat, glad that I wasn't over on that side of the room. Yawning, I stretched my hands above my head, tilting my chair on the back of its legs. I closed my eyes trying to block out what I assumed was Sasuke's fan girls beating up Naruto for doing whatever he did to Sasuke.

"You look relatively content over here, despite that Sasuke is _over there_." I peeked opened my right eye to glance at the flaming red head who pointed over to the other side of the room. His golden eyes seemed dull at first glance, but there was this gleam of amusement I saw sparkle.

Opening both eyes, I gave my toothy grin. "You're absolutely right! Because I was going to ravish him after class!" My grin grew wider as I saw his lips tilt upwards in a ghost of a smile.

"I knew that his charms worked on every girl that didn't already like someone. I could see why so many of us boys are jealous." He continued on with the joke as I played along as well.

Shrugging, I lighten the expression on my face glancing at him. "I'm sure there's enough of Sasuke to go around so that even the boys have something." I noted the chuckled he released causing us to drop the charade.

"Fujimoto, Toshiko." I introduced raising my hand to shake.

"Nice to finally talk to the infamous Fujimoto that has the power to deflect the charms of an Uchiha." He joked earning my smile as he shook my hand. "I'm Kurosawa, Natsu."

I quirked an eyebrow, "Interesting name," I stated catching the door opening from the corners of my eye. "I like it." I bluntly complimented leaning forward on the desk as Iruka walked in. His gaze landed on a black and blue Naruto, but he remained unfazed as he started to congratulate us.

"There will be teams of three and each team will have their own Jounin sensei. The teams were made to balance out everyone's weakness and strengths." Iruka-sensei announced.

I didn't have to glance over at Naruto to know he was praying to have Sakura on his team and no Uchiha boy. I, myself, didn't care so much who I would have on my team. Though I did hope there wouldn't be any fan girl extremist. I listened to the names and the teams Iruka read out loud; I really only knew a few of them.

"Team 5: Mori Shizuka, Kurosawa Natsu and Fujimoto Toshiko." I beamed, satisfied with the teammates I received. I placed my hands behind my head and leaned back in the chair tilting the seat.

I glanced over at Natsu who smirked and whispered, "Looks like we can both chase after Sasuke together after school."

My shoulders shook from my silent fit of laughter. "We can do more than that- we can plan a elaborate scheme with so many variables that could cause its ultimate failure to spread Sasuke to the world. We can't be greedy ya know." I softly said bringing my hands down and making small hand gestures. Natsu still held his cocky smirk and shook his head at my ridiculousness.

My attention traveled back to Iruka-sensei who was still calling out teams. "Team 7: Haruno Sakura, Uzumaki Naruto, and Uchiha Sasuke." My jaw slightly lowered agape at the obvious irony. I clicked my tongue, shaking my head. Of course Naruto got to be teammates with Sakura- at the expense of having Sasuke on his team. Even a speck of dust knew that there would be drama on that team.

"Why do I have to be on a team with HIM!" Naruto shouted, slapping the desk with his left and pointing at a stoic Uchiha with his other hand.

Iruka stared at Naruto impassively. "Because Naruto, like I said. The groups of three were formed to balance out the teams. You, Naruto, had the lowest scores in all the exams in the class while Sakura and Sasuke passed theirs with flying colors. Sasuke's scores were the highest in the class while Sakura's scores were the highest in the written exams."

I blocked out everything else, and rested my head in my arms. I knew what I wanted to know, and I was getting more tired every passing minute. I fell in to nice light nap, trying to regain the sleep I lost last night.

* * *

My nose twitched from a wonderful aroma of sweet delicious sugar cookies. And as soon as cookies registered in my drowsy mind, I shot up in my seat wide awake now. My enthusiasm died as I noticed it was just Natsu and Shizuka standing in front of me. I poked my index finger at Shizuka's direction. "Next time you were sweet sugary dessert perfumes and try to wake me up, please actually have the real food too."

Shizuka laughed nervously, however Natsu spoke up motioning to the empty classroom. "Everyone's left for lunch. Are you gonna join us?"

I scanned the room; Natsu was right when he said we were the last ones. Even Iruka-Sensei left. I shrugged and stood up, "As long I can go buy some sugar cookies."

* * *

_That's chapter one. And yes I do know that each scene opened with some kind of aroma. Toshiko has a sharp nose, though she only uses it to sniff out sweets. Now I know some people will disagree with Toshiko's motto "Change is good for the soul."_

_She is referring to the change of someone. One cannot change unless they want to change. Now the change that no one has control over is another matter. _

_The title of the story- so far it has no relevance to the story, but that will change. I would like to hear your thoughts on it so far, however I would like Constructive Criticism only. I do NOT welcome flames._

_**For any who review:**_

_**I would like to know thoughts on Toshiko, Shizuka and Natsu**_

_**And on the story so far (though it is still just chapter one)  
**_


End file.
